


February 30th, 1996

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 90's AU, M/M, implied jasico - Freeform, implied jercico, implied jercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wonders whether or not Nico forgot their first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 30th, 1996

Percy was confused. Nico had been ignoring him  _all day_  and he was starting to get really pissed off. At first, He just thought, "Maybe Nico's just having a pissy day and doesn't want to talk" but  _noooo_. Nico was  _all over_  Jason that morning at school, flirting and touching him places even he didn't usually touch Percy and it was really starting to get him. Sure, he realized Nico wanted Percy jealous-he wasn't stupid-but it was getting really annoying. And he was doing all this on their  _first_ _anniversary_ , nonetheless!

Now, Percy may have been up for Nico flirting with Jason to get him jealous on any normal day-it was a common occurrence and usually ended in the three of them making out-but he didn't want Nico to do this on their  _anniversary_  of  _all_  the days! Percy felt into his back pocket and sure enough the plastic square was still there. Nico's anniversary gift was still there.

Percy took a deep breath and decided to just wait it out until that afternoon after school to give Nico his present. Maybe he'd be back to normal by then. He was about to head off to his locker to sulk when Piper came up to him and clasped his shoulder. "Hey buddy, where ya going? Isn't this," she gestured to Nico and Jason, "the sorta thing you like? You look like someone killed your dog."

"It's nothing, Piper," Percy answered. He didn't want the #1 drama queen in his group to go around telling everyone about what was getting mad about. His emotions would blow it out of proportion anyway if he explained it to Piper and it'd just escalate from there.

"Oh c'mon, Percy. I know today's your anniversar-" Percy clamped a hand over Piper's mouth.

"You promise not to tell?" Percy asked, keeping his voice low so Nico or Jason wouldn't be suspicious. Piper did the hand motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"Okay, well as you know today's my anniversary. An-and I think Nico may have... forgotten."

"Oh Percy, he-" Piper stopped short, smiling and barely shaking her head. As the bell for 1st class rung, she said, "You know what? Forget about it. But try not to get your panties in a knot, okay Percy? Talk to Nico after school."

All that day, Percy kept pulling the square of plastic out of the pocket of his jeans and twiddling it around in his fingers during class. He couldn't focus in any of his classes. All that ran through his mind of Nico barely slipping his fingers under the hem of Jason's windbreaker, Jason straightening in the process and a shiver running down his back. He desperately wanted to be in Jason's place. Oh  _god_  he'd give anything to be in his place.

When the final bell rang to release students for dismissal, Percy practically ran to back entrance of the school. Him and his friends always hung out there (mostly so they could make out without being called several different offensive slurs) and he knew Nico would be there with everyone else.

When he opened the doors, Nico was waiting for him; along with Piper, Reyna, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Will. They all looked like they were about to either burst into a maniacal laugh or have a heart attack. Nico and Percy mostly held the group together and if they were arguing, everyone was nervous.

"So," Nico said.

"So," Percy retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, the small plastic rectangle in his back pocket suddenly heavy.

"Guys..." Jason said. He sounded like they both held bombs that were about to detonate.

"Look Nico, I don't know if you realize this but-" Percy started, but Nico had started talking over him after he had said Nico's name.

"It's our FUCKING ANNIVERSARY, JACKSON!" Nico said, trying, and failing, to contain his anger.

"Nico, I know..." Percy said meekly.

"Y-you know?" Nico said, stepping forward.

"How could I forget?" Percy said as he bent down enough to kiss Nico, wrapping his arms around his tiny Italian boyfriend.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Nico said, leaning away from the kiss, "If you knew, why didn't you do anything this morning about me with Jason? We both thought you forgot and I thought making you jealous would somehow..." Nico trailed off, his dark cheeks reddening.

"It's okay, Nico. I got you something."

"Y-you got me something? Even after I went and manhandled Jason in front of you?"

"It was hardly manhandling, Nico, but yea I did," Percy said as he pulled out the plastic rectangle and handed it to Nico. "For your Gameboy," he said.

Nico took it and his face lit up. "What's Pokemon?" he asked.

"I dunno," Percy answered, "but it sounded like your kinda game. We can try it out later at my house if you want."

"Of course, dummy! Thank you!" Nico said. "Oh, and here's my gift. It's not as good as yours I don't think, but still."

Nico handed percy a thin, long, box and he opened it. Inside, was a blue pen. There was nothing seemingly special about it, but Percy knew what it was.

"You remember Junior year when I dropped my pen in Latin class and you picked it up? Well this is that same pen. You know, when I saw your face light up as I took it back I realized  _just_  how gay I was."

Percy laughed and wrapped Nico in a hug and kissed his cheek. Nico wrapped his arms around him and smiled into Percy's neck. Eventually, everyone was wrapped around them in a big group hug. In that moment, Percy realized he never felt so in love with Nico before as he did then. In that hug he realized the extent to which he'd go for him. He loved Nico. His heart leaped and he tightened his grip on his shorter boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
